An Nintendo Lemon!
by Nitsua64
Summary: An new Nintendo hero must step foward to make the lemonade when Master Hand goes on vacation!
1. CHAPATER 1: Goodbye master hand

An Nintendo Lemon!1!

CHAPATER 1: Goodbye master hand

DEDICATED TO: Hsoj He was mad, he was sad, he smashed!

It was an hott summir day on te final destination. Lucina sat on the hard grond. "If only I could hav the lemonide" she sayed. "Ya" say female Corrin. "I miss Hsoj. He best at making lemins" say Lucinaa. "Yeah but he ded" respond femail Corn. It was troo. Little Mac had his reveng for da lemonade and killed Hsoj at house! "Oh look it Mario" say Lucina.

Maro the plomber approached, followed by Lonk and all the others. "Master Hahnd say we going to have meeting here" say Weegie. "Ok" say Lucina. Master Hand laughed out of the sky onto grond! "Hello it is I the master hand." Everyone atttackd at once. "NO NO STOP! I going on vacation to Subspace." The Smish fighters were happy. They wanted to have a huge, juicy leminade party as a celebration. But they had no Hsoj.

"Without Master Hand, we can go anywher wit anyone" say male Corrin. "Ok" say female Corrin. "We must find allis and lemins!" say Samus. Male Robin made plan becaus he tactician and always right. "Femal Corn you go to Hyrile wit Maro" say male Robin. "Ok" say female Corrn. "Male Corrin you get your famiry to help" say male Robin. "But Elise is 2 young to make lemins!" protest male Corrin. "That good" say male Robin. "Lucina you must go 2 reel world 2 find new Hsoj. We need our lemins!" say male Robin. "Ok" say Lucina. "And I will go back to Ylisse 2 get Chrome's help. He's strong and good leminade maker" say Robin. Jigglypuff wiped blood under its eyes as makeup. "U come 2 Jiggz becaus ur best fiter."

"Everyone else follo us and protect us!" "Ok" say Ness. Others copy Nes. "No mattr what we encounter on our journey, it will be long and hard. And the leminide will be fresh and juicy" say Fox. Lucina licked her lips in anticiption. Al of sudden ink spluttrd an covered them all!

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME: Who shot the ink?! Who is the new Hsoj?! What happns when male Robin has lemin party with Chrome, Lissa, and Fredrik?! What is Jigglypufz' real motivation?! When will Ridley show up?! Is Ridley too big for lemins?! 


	2. CHAPATER 2: The adventure begans

CHAPATER 2: The adventure begans & the shephrds' lemin party

Femail Corrn moaned when the ink hit the Smash fiters. "Thank you" she whispered. The ink shooterer was non other than an inkling! Inkling have never been in Smish before! "Hi I am an Inling, I will make lemins with you" he say. "Ok" said Lucina. Shulk was rideing on Inkling. "Don't forget abot me I brought him here" he said. "Ok" said Luucina.

"Ok so now you will go to Hyrile, femail Corrin and Mario" said male Robin. "Ok" said Mario. They went through portal to Hyrile, but there was accident! They endeded up in Mushroom Kingdom instead!

Peach had a cake ready for Mario. Mario and female Corn landed on top of it. Female Corrin ravenously cleaned her face of the whit frosting with her dragn tongue. "Hi Peac" say Maro. "Hi Mario" say Peach. "Remember Hsoj?" say Maro. "Yeah" say Peach. Mario was close to tears and his voic crackeded. "He was killed by Littl Moc. Now Lucina is going to get new Hsoj from real world, and we will maik lemons." Peach cried for Hsoj and then jumped up in joy because lemins.

Toad made Mario and Peach neww cake. Then castle ripped open. Bownser grabbed Peach and flew away in clawn kar. "OH NO HE GO TO MAKE THE LEMINADE WITH ME!" yell Peach. Mario and female Corrin ran afterr Peach. Suddely Riddley appear and grabbed Mario and female Corrin and fli away! Ridley was going to make lemonade too! Samus came out of portal and stalked Ridley, redy to kill him one and for alll.

"Ok you nex male Corrin" say male Robin. "Ok" said male Corrin. Male Corn went through portal to his own wrld- Fiyah Emberum Fateses! He saw his frond Azura. "Hey Azura I'm home from Smash and I need my family" say male Corrin. "Ok" say Azura. "I need Felica and Jakib too" say male Corrn. His servantss arrived. "I missed you too" he said. "We missed u" they said back.

Mail Corrin and Azura and Felicia and Jakob were going to Hoshdo when Hinoka an Camilla show up! "RUN THEY'VE GONE EVIL" yell Hinoka. "YEAH" said Camilla. "I really want to make lemonide with Camilla" thought male Corrin. "Who is evil" say Azura. "RYOMA ND TAKUMI ND XANDER AND LEO" say Hinka and Camlla. "Oh no they won't help us make the lemins then! We must save them!" say male Corrin.

"Ok now the rest of us, we must go our seperit ways for now. I go to Ylisse with Jiggpuff, Lucina go to real wworld, you go wherever" say male Robin. "Ok" say Ness.

Male Robin arrivedved in Ylisse wit Jiggylpuf! He was back home! But brigands attaked! They corner and almost killd them. Male Robin weepeded for his life. But then sword killed brigbands! It was Chrom! And Llissa! And Frederick! "CHROME I MISSED U!" say male Robin. "I MISSED U 2!" say Chrome. "AND I MISSEDED U AS WEL LISSA" say male Robin. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" say Fredrik.

"We must make the lemins!" say male Robin. "Ok" say Chrome and Frederick. "I'm nervis" say Lissa. "It ok it will be fun" said male Robin. Male Robin got out the lemins. They were large, yellow, round, and juicy. They start out gently juicinging the lemins. But then male Robin went fast! "THAT TOO FAST ROBIN THE JUICE IS GOING EVERYWHERE" say Lissa. "Idc" said male Robin. Chroom, issa, and Frederic started matching male Robin's sped! All of a sudden juice was flyin everywher! They all brok sweat. They were beocming exhosted. Then they made thei last squeezes. Mal Robin passd out, follwd by Chrome and Frederick. Lissa lookeded at their perfect glass of lemondade before passing out to. They were nevr aware that Jiggzpuff was still ther.

Lucina was in real world! She saw cahrs and buildings and peple! It was time to find new Hsoj. She saw big whit building. She went inside and saw lots of food and a large red buttin. Servants went around with plates. All of a sudden an orangee hand grabbed a servant's larg lemons. He turned around to Lucina. "Grab her by the lemins!" he yell. Lucina gasped. It was the legednary hero, DOLAN TROMP! 


	3. CHAPATER 3: The Donald

CHAPATER 3: The Donald

"OMG I CANT BELIVE IM MEETING U DANALD TROMP" say Lucina. "I no Im the best" say Trump. "We ned to talk so u can save your wurld! No, the multverse!" yell Luccina. "Ok if it meen I make America gr8 again" said Trump. "Folow me we must get to portal to world of SMahsh!" Lucina and Dolan ran out of building like epcc movie people. They were almost at da portal when trurtles came throigh! "Oh no, itr koopa troopas" say Lucina.

Lucina take out Parallel Falchion. "My Falchon beat them upp!" say Lucna. She stab koopa troopa in heart. But then they surround Lucina! Then Tromp took off his cloths. He was mad! He was sad! He smashed! Magical red, whit, an blue beasms came out of his stomach! Koopa troopers got blasted and cobvered by the beam. They screamd as the beams made shape of uUncle Sam then lemins an they died. The beauty overtok Lucina's mind an she shed a tear. "WOW UR BEST MAGE EVR! YOU REALLY ARE THE NEW HSOJ WHO WILL MAKE LEMINDADE!" yelled Lucina hapilly.

"Ok" say Trump. Lucina and Dolan Tramp went through portal an landedc in Mushroom Kingdom. They landed in front of Rridley who was flyingg holding Mario nd femal Corrin and being chassed by Samus. "LUCINA HELP!" yell MArio. "Ok" say Lucina. "Samus I got new Hsoj it the legendary hero Donald Trumpo! Thre of us must save MArio and femnale Corrin." "SAve Peach too" yell female Corn. "Yeah Bowser took her" say Mario. "Ok" said Lucina.

Samus shotted at Ridley like Nick Fury. Ridley yell "NO LET ME STEAL MARIO AND CORN!" Lucina stabd RIdley with Parralil Falchon. Then Tromp used his chest magic! Mario shed tears in joy. "THe legdns about Tromp are true..." he say. Ridley cryied in pain. Then Lucina dealt final blow because Parralil FAlchion has strengt against dragons an RIdley lookss like dragin. "NO!1!" yell Ridley. He flew in sky to save his lif.

"Thank u" said Mario to Lucina, Samus, and then the beautful Donald Tromp. "Now we save Peach from Bownser. He go to make lemins with her!" say Maro. Mario ran toward Bowser's Castl folloed by Lucina, female Corn, Samis, and of course Dolan.

It was an openn field. All of suddn bushes rattld an Inkling and Shulk popped out follod by Ness and Lucas! They heard that a top secrt villainous cult had gathered thar. "Where are the fiendss?" say Shulk. "I don't know but they are evil. We need the new Hsoj to halp stop them" say Lucas. Luckass use psikick powers 2 look for cult. Then he saw them! It was the deadlyy Duck Cult! They wer discusing how to gathr the wurld's greatest villains to stop the lemins. Inkling fired his fresh, sticky iink at ducks. They quackd an turnd towards bushes. They swarmd the heros. Ness and Luckas spammed PK fire. Shulk stab with Monado. Inkling keep spurting. But then giant evil duck came! "We are useles without tactician! Whar is male Robin?!" yell Ness. Will they live?1

Mail Robin awoke from his deep slumbr. Chrom, Lissa, an Fredroc were stil asleep. He lookeded for the perfect lemonide they maid but it was gone! "Oh no, whar it go?" Chrom woked up. "What mal Robin?" he say. "Our lemonide was stolen!" say male Robin. Lissa woked up too. "WHAT?! I want it bak! It was so beautiful and delicious and juicy!" she say. "Then we must fin who stole it. It must have been brighands!" say Robin. He woked Frederick up and they marched to find theyr leminied.

Male Corrin, Azura, Felici, Jakib, Camilla, nd Hinoka were planning their attak in a village. "So our brothers jus became evil?" say male Corrin. "Yes" say Camilla and Hinioka. "That not right. What wil we do to sav them?" say male Corrin. "Idk" say Azura, Felicia, and Jakob. Suddnely Corn's little sistrs ran in! It was Elise and Sakura! "Elise, Sakura our bothrs became eval! We mus save them! We think theyr possesed!" say male Corn. "O no poor Ryoma and Takmi!" say Sakra. "O no poor Xander and Leo!" say Elise. "So will you help me? We need them to make the leminaid" say male Corrin. "Ok" say Sakura. "Ok. Lemonide is so kawaii, onii-chan!" say Elise. Suddnenly a mysterious man stepped into room. 


End file.
